


Smoopys Icy Creamys

by FadedNobody



Category: Invader Zim
Genre: Cause he broke them, Fastfood work, Fluff, For the most part at least, Gir was here, Hi-school, In Character, M/M, Snow, Zim is hella smug about those glasses tho., aaaah, alien worm dick, dibs glasses broke and he's actually kind of peeved, nekky nekky time, such violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-07
Updated: 2018-03-07
Packaged: 2019-03-28 05:26:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13897215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FadedNobody/pseuds/FadedNobody
Summary: Zim works in a ice cream shop whilst attending human Hi-Skool. Dib, his frienemy, gives the invader a ride as its currently snowing buckets outside. Smut ZADR.





	Smoopys Icy Creamys

**/Brought over from my account on FF.NET/**

**~eyebrow wiggle~ Enjoy!**

* * *

 

Many years had passed since the day of landing. Years of solitude, being almost too literally an alien in this world called earth, of being too perfectly good at his job to do anything else. Hidden in plain sight, an alien invader, the wolf in sheeps clothing as he walked the planets surface with nary a second glance his way. Too advanced to fall behind, always planned well ahead of his enemies, the enemy that stood unknowing all around him. They grunted and squeaked with their terribly underdeveloped vocal chords, walked about their world with their age-old technology. Drove about the world with their death machines on wheels. Yet here he was, surrounded by imbeciles and fully incapable of completing his task. The only thing he was meant to do here.

The human before him grunted, scratching its greasy face with a dirty paw. Eugh, how could they stand having so many digits? "Yeah I'll have the.. uhhh... SmoopySmunday?" The human, fat and undoubtedly smelly, wiped whatever it found on its face onto its stained blue shirt before digging through its pockets to retrieve some hard earned monies.

The undercover agent could feel yet another midlife crisis hitting him as he tapped away at the register's touch screen. A forced happy voice came from an alien throat. "Ok, one Smoopy Smunday. Anything else?" Zim did not bother waiting for the human to nod or shake its blubbery face and took the wrinkled bills and filthy metal coins. Thank Irk that working in fast food one wouldn't be seen as odd for constantly wearing a pair of gloves, or two. He didn't need to type the amount into the register, nor count the money he had been handed. The motions were monotonous, but conditions better than on Foodcourtia, and the pay was substantially greater at eleven dollars and thirty cents an hour. As opposed to two blemflarks a day for the rest of your miserable life, or even worse yet being a table drone until your spinal column was crushed in a game of cards.

Never the less the numbers were typed in and the amount of return change blipped red on the screen. Fast as a flash the money was deposited into the greasy humans hand. "Next!" The order popped up on the various screens about Smoopys Icy Creamys and the customer waddled off to wait at a table. Thankfully there was no one next and Zim could relax for a moment, adjusting the five fingered gloves to his four fingered hands. It was an uncomfortable fit, but the job was done well to keep the filthy germs off his skin.

A quick glance to the clock and he could almost melt with relief at the numbers displayed. Only another half hour left of his shift and then he could get home and see what Gir had been up to all day.

"Probably destroyed the place.." he mused out loud, glaring at a forever stain on the counter. He was about to grab a fresh hot towel to wipe at the offending counter blemish when the door was pushed open, the motion announced to the rest of the room with a fake bell noise. A burst of cold air fought its way inside briefly before the door was swung shut. Zim, now hard at work on the cursed stain ignored the arrival. A jingle of keys hitting the counter he had just futilely wiped however caught his attention.

Immediately a heated glare was turned on the person, "Human! Did you not see that Zim had just finished cleaning this counter of ffffilth?!" The aliens gaze shot up to meet amused lens shielded eyes.

"Oh." The stubborn noise was more like a grunt from Zim as he stared at Dib in irritation. "You. What do you want? If your inferior eye holes cannot see, I am very busy at work." Ready to turn about face and find something inconsequential to do Zim eyed the teen. Not a teen any longer, he was basically a young adult now.

They were both well set in their senior year of Hi-Skool and yet it seemed that nothing had changed. The fights though less frequent, were still just as intense as they had always been. Zim had updated his own PAK and managed to sprout in height at a moderate rate, now standing at a fair four foot ten inches tall. It would appear to anyone else that he was still a child, though the alien was far older than any living human to date. However he had reached a more adult shape to him, limbs having thickened just slightly, sinewy muscles barely visible under the bright Caribbean blue flannel shirt he was forced to wear as his uniform. The wig had not changed much at all, though it had been replaced as his cranium grew and in the occasional disappearance or destruction of the item. Currently the messy state of strands was bound back by a hairnet and topped off with a dinky little sailors hat bearing the Smoopys Icy Creamys logo on the front. For all sake and purpose he looked like the average Hi Skool student trying to get a head start on his career path.

Dib had aged moderately well, having grown as tall as his father and his thick cowlick gaining a single jagged kink to it. One could almost call him a clone of his father, but never do it to the boys face; who knew how he'd react. However the eighteen year old bore the scruff of a boy trying to grow his first real beard and clearly hadn't made it to a proper adult stage quite yet. The thinly sprouted dark and short hairs lined his jaw and danced up his lip and chin. He wore his trench coats normally, and today was no exception, even for the cold and snow that lightly littered the world outside. Under one arm Zim was displeased to see the leather jacket he had forgot in Dibs car a mere few days ago.

"Well it started snowing and I for some insane reason wondered if anyone was dumb enough to buy ice cream today." Dib grinned, dusting off some freshly fallen flakes that were now melting, beading up into the faux leather.

The alien rolled his eyes and glanced over to the fat lard sack of a human that was now happily tucked into a booth, nearly shoveling the ice cream into his mouth all the while complaining about how cold it was outside to someone on the phone. Zim snickered, "If the city were as good at shoveling as that human, then the streets would not have been shut down for a week would it?"

Dib chuckled and nodded, "That was crazy man! Who knew two feet of snow would be the first sign of winter huh?" Earlier in the month, a small snowstorm had been mapped and charted, it was supposed to barely sprinkle some snow and that civilians should be sure to watch for ice on their steps in the morning. Dib had the house to himself for a few days, Gaz was out of town for a gamer convention in the next city over, and the Professor? Who knew when his schedule would let him home. So he had invited Zim over, along with Gir; though the robot had ended up pasting himself to a wall in an effort to watch the 'Monkey Show Marathonia.' Zim hadn't offered the robot help and had forgotten about the insane piece of machinery right up until he showed up at Dibs door with the human asking where the companion was.

Zim suddenly stiffened to a respectful Irken salute as his manager stormed by. The human was slightly over weight, but clearly never exercised as she was out of breath. "Get back to work Zim! I know you're only here for another ten minutes but you need to clean the lobby floors before you're out of here." Another wheeze and she went storming back into the office. Zim nodded and without a glance back to Dib hurried into the back of the fast-food restaurant, emerging with a rolling bucket and mop. Many years of existing on such a moist and watery planet had allowed him to perfect his paste solution and though he still feared the H2O greatly, did not flinch as some water splashed over the buckets rim.

There was a heavy wet /slop/ sound from the mop slapping limply on the cheap tile and a hurried back and forth motion to try and remove the melted ice cream splattered here and there across the floor. He worked thoroughly but the floor had little hope of returning to its factory fresh cleanliness. Even with the Almighty Zims cleaning efforts.

"So what is the Dib here for then? Clearly not any frozen sugar creamies." The invader quizzed, his doubled set of gloves squeaking slightly as he shifted the mop pole this way and that.

Dib blinked torn away from his musing having been staring at the menu, wondering if he /did/ end up wanting something sweet, even though it was decently cold outside. The glasses glinted as he turned around and leaned back against the counter slightly. He was tall enough that his butt rested against the clean surface, and the knowledge that such filthy human appendages were touching his freshly cleaned surfaces made Zims ire rise. How easy it was for the human to anger him.

"-home. It snowed more and its not too far away." Dib grinned sheepishly.

Now it was Zims turn to blink. Cursed human, making things dirty and distracting him. "Zim found your initial response uninteresting. Say it again in a.." He waved a three clawed hand about, "More entertaining way for Zim." The alien nodded, agreeing with himself before putting both hands back on the mop and hurriedly continuing the floor cleansing. For now he would have to clean the counters again before he could let himself go.

A frustrated huff exited the human. "Man I don't know why I try with you. I said, 'I figured I might be nice and give you a ride home. It snowed more' and you know your work isn't too far away from my house and I figured we could play videogames again or something." Dib shrugged, the heavy jacket squeaking as the fully melted snow water was pinched by the moving fabric.

Zim nodded, a ride home would be nice, he had forgotten his scarf at his base and the half hour walk home would be chilly to say the least. He glanced out the large glass windows, spotting fat white flakes drifting about the air before they landed on the ground. Besides if it kept snowing like that he was sure to get some sort of cold.

"That is a good idea of you human." Zim grinned finishing up the mopping and slapping the tool back into its bucket. "Your brain-meats appear to be fully operational. Perhaps I will keep you when I rule your filthy dirt rock." Zim grinned cheekily at Dib as he rolled the mop away, back into the back-end of the restaurant.

Another eye roll was the response from the human and Dib stared out the restaurants front window, watching as more of the fat snowflakes fell, melting on the hood of his old beat up used car he had bought from his neighbor. He'd spent a whole month of summer before his junior year fixing it up and getting it running again. It still had a decent few issues, but it was a useful little set of wheels, and definitely made getting to Skool easier in these snowy days. A rough shove at his back interrupted his thoughts and he spun around to glare at the offending person. Zim glared back just as aggressively and wiped the counter where Dibs butt had been resting. After doing so he left the counter and pulled off his uniform shirt and hat, pulling on instead a magenta hoodie walking around the counter he took his jacket back from dib and slid the slightly warmed fabric over the colorful hoodie.

"So, to your place then human?" Zim grinned, sliding on his specially made three finger one thumb black gloves. they were different than the ones he wore when he first arrived, these first of all would not allow water to seep through to his skin whatsoever. He could dunk a whole hand underwater and receive no hydrating contact with the acidic liquids. Which also made them perfect for unexpected and erratically falling easily melt-able water crystals, like snow for example.

Dib grinned, "Yeah, I was thinking we could play this new game, called Oblivion? On my Xbox."

"Oh you got the three-sixty to work?" Zim grinned as they stepped out into the cold. A little less than a month ago Zim had ended up smashing Dibs newest console in a fit of rage at the game. During their snowed in days to be precise.

"Yeah I did," Dib said dryly, "Hopefully now its Zim-tantrum proof."

Immediate denial was the default response "Zim is no smeet! No cries or fits come of the almighty Zim!" Over exaggerated arm movements and a hiss at the end had Dib chuckling as they crunched down the sidewalk to the grey hunk of mobile metal.

* * *

It took no time at all to pull up to the Membrane household. The half hour walk to zims house from work was now only another five minutes from Dibs home. Zim grinned as they stepped back out into the cold, leaning down to scoop a small alien sized handful of freshly fallen ice particles. With some quick shaping and a well aimed throw the ball of ice splattered across Dibs shoulder as he closed his car door.

Dibs jaw dropped and they stared at each other before immediately the duo sprung into action. Separately they stooped to grab another scoop or two each of the soft white stuff. Dib hardly had time to pack it together properly before Zim had two more balls chucked at him. A victorious cackle broke out as one of the balls smacked Dib in the head.

"Ah! Hey watch out! These glasses are expensive you know!" Dibs ball was sent flying and smacked Zim full front, his maroon hoodie most definitely going to be soaked before the day was out. The human wasted no time to gloating his victorious hit and scooped up another bit of snow, finding a decent chunk of dense snow in a jagged shape. Not bothering to pack it together he hurled it at Zim.

Zim looked up just in time to get a face full of snow and shook his head glaring, "Human! You do not throw frozen waters at your future overlord!" Another couple balls were sent in either direction, some hitting and most missing as their throws got more violent. Dib was ducked behind a bush in his front yard and Zim was out in the open, storming across the yard with a snowball in each hand. However before either could chuck their last snowballs they were wrought in a fist fight. Zim having jumped the bush to try and wrestle dib into the snow coated yard.

While Zim was small and alienly strong for his size, Dib would nearly always out do him with his added height for leverage. Zim screeched as he was pushed over and shoved into a particularly large drift. His arms and legs struggling against the ice that inhibited him. Dib on the other hand took a glorious moment to take a handful of loose fluffy snow and pop it down the front of Zims hoodie.

Dib had never seen Zim so jaw-drop offended and angry before; a furious screech excited his lungs as Dib laughed at the mostly trapped alien. "Dib! You asshole what the fuck?! Its cold!" Zim shouted curses in both English and Irken, fighting his way out of the snow bank and storming towards the house as Dib followed chuckling. Zim nearly ripped his clothes off in an effort to get all the frozen coldness out of his hoodie. Some ice had even made its way down his pants but nearly all of it had melted, soaking his warming cloths with easily chilled dampness.

"C'mon Zim! Don't be snow sensitive!" Dib laughed harder at his own bad pun but dusted the snow off himself and kicked his boots, getting most of the ice off. Rubbing his face he finally noticed how blind he was, he glanced back at the now messy yard realizing his glasses were lost in the snow and would not be found until spring at the soonest. Zim stood next to the door with an utmost displeased frown on his face, arms crossed across his chest in an effort to warm the offended area, at the sight of a glasses-less Dib however he smirked. Victory for Zim.

"I'm home! Brought Zim with me too!" Dib popped the cold front door open, the weather seal having stuck to the wood panel just a bit. Dibs only response was a sharp:

"Yeah whatever just don't throw off my game ok? And close the door, you're letting all the heat out."

Dib stepped inside far enough that Zim could be clear of the entry enough to close the front door and lock it. Boots, jackets, gloves and hats were hung on the rack and Zim shivered slightly, having stepped with a sock covered foot into a bit of slush. He growled at the offending wet spot and walked across the carpeting to escape the snow scattered entry. His undershirt was damp with snow-water and he pulled to adjust the damp black thermals he wore. Dib followed, albeit without stepping in any wet spots and with a successfully dry wardrobe.

"Ok well we are going to be up.. stairs.." Dib stared at Gaz, whom was what seemed like hours into a new game, the intense look on her face told of how far she had gotten. Unless at the height of irritability and angry scrunch lines she wasn't near close to finishing it. But his attention was more on the haphazardly pieced together console.

"Ok whatever." Clicks and taps hurried her about the game and her eyes never left the television screen.

"Gaz, I just fixed that, Zim and I were going to play it after I picked him up from work."

His only response was a disinterested shrug. "Didn't have your name on it."

Zim bristled slightly, recognizing his own claw marks across the consoles outer frame. He was interrupted before he could berate the annoying sibling unit.

"Whatever, C'mon Zim lets find something else to do. She's not going to budge from a new game until she's done with it." Dib's sock covered feet were muted against the carpeted stairs as he headed up. Zim sent Gaz one more glare before following the human up into the space themed room.

"So what will you have us do? Your thieving dirt-child sibling-unit has taken your means of fun and-" Zim ranted as he entered the door way, however he went silent as arms wrapped around him and suddenly Dibs face was too close for comfort. A sly grin painted across humanly pink lips.

A warm kiss was pressed against Zims cold lips and the alien glared at him, though his green face had tinged a slight pink. "Well there are other ways to have fun when its cold outside." words whispered against zims lips and the blush darkened.

The irritated look did not leave Zims face entirely and the alien grumbled something under his breath, leaning his forehead against Dibs chest. Idly picking at a bit of lint on the boys shirt Zim sighed slightly, his guard lowering as the humans heat seeped into his cold clothing. Dibs hand had come up to the wig atop Zims head and slowly pulled it off. Lekku sprung up, finally free from their scratchy confines. With the wig discarded Zim decided the contacts were a nuisance as well and with a quiet wet noise, popped them out.

Dib sighed and moved to sit on the bed, idly pulling off his pants for comfort-ability. Zim followed him over and flopped across the whole twin mattress, claiming it as his. Like he always did. The bastard. "What the fuck Zim you always do this, scoot over."

The defiant alien held fast, but eventually gave way when Dib threatened to lick him. "Eugh, you humans and your vile licky bits." Zim glared at Dib, eying a swelling purple bruise on the humans face with pride. Dib lied down next to Zim and grinned cheekily, just accenting that spreading bruise. Zims claws slid up the Dibs body, before coming to touch a claw tip against dibs face, poking at his funny nose once and then at the forming bruise.

"Ow, stop that." Dib grabbed the offending green hand and propped himself up so he was leaning over the alien, pinning the hand to the blankets. Zim wriggled the trapped limb slightly and glared at the Dib his back now pressed to the bed, his PAK made his spine arch slightly but having worn the device his whole life it was of no discomfort. "You lost my glasses too you stupid space bug."

A smirk spread green lips and the glare turned cocky, "Just let Zim replace your eyeholes human. You will have no such need for those primitive scopes." Antennae wiggled as they got comfy against the blankets. Zims amused look turned deadly once more as Dibs eyes flicked to the relaxed feelers. "Dont you dare touch. Your human germs are vile and unworthy of touching the great and powerful Zim."

Dib ignored the warning words and low growl, instead sliding his free hand up to take a feeler between his fingers. Immediately the Irken quieted his rage and his eyes closed part way, clawed green fingers slid up and around the humans torso, a slight grin on Zims face. Opening his mouth to say something smart, Zim intercepted, mashing his mouth against the humans, resulting in Dibs words becoming a muffled mess of kisses and soft wet noises.

The moment Dib broke for air Zim took the advantage of his now unoccupied mouth to snap at the human. "Filthy human, your germs have infiltrated! Have you even thought to cleaning your disgusting chew gears?" Dib rolled his eyes at the alien and pecked alien lips with a kiss, muttering a 'you started it.'

"Shut up, you know I keep clean you germaphobe. How else would you let me do this?" A smirk spread across dibs face before it pressed against Zims neck. A hand sliding up under the aliens damp white shirt. With the dim lighting as evening closed in on this section of the planets surface, Dib could see through the material somewhat. Eying the toned green body beneath him he pushed the material up, doing nothing more than press a warm palm against Zims sides.

Zims antennae twitched and trembled in an odd pattern, akin to the way humans got goosebumps. However since Irkens didn't have hair of any sort on their bodies, there was no way for such a reaction to cross their skin. However Dib always found great entertainment watching Zims eyes lose focus as he experienced a more alien form of the sensation.

"D-Dib Stop that, you are making Zim cold." A tinge of pink flushed Zims cheeks, though he did nothing to push the Dib away. His free clawed hand in fact was doing the opposite of that, instead favoring to dig into the humans back and press him closer. The thick black stalks were still trembling just slightly. Wanting more of the sweet heat only Dib would be allowed to provide.

A grin spread across Dibs face as he pulled the shirt up further before it was caught on Zims PAK. Zim returned the favor, wrenching his pinned hand free in favor of clawing at Dibs cursed shirt with a frustrated growl. Muttering under his breath, "If Zim could just rule this cursed ball of dirt already, all these shirts would be illegal on the Dib. This is why Zim cant have nice things.." The clawing turned aggressive suddenly.

A quiet tearing noise came from Zims sudden efforts. "Hey hey! watch it! this is my favorite shirt!"

"Zim was unaware." The alien paid no attention to dibs pouting as he pulled off his shirt. Petting the now torn image across the front of it he shivered as Zims fingers traced across his sides. Immediately his skin tingled and the feeling spread, the hairs suddenly standing up as the sensation followed Zims touch. He felt blood run thinly from a few cuts the aliens claws had made in the shirt attack, though Zims fingers found the cuts and smeared the little leakage about.

Dib tossed the shirt aside and instead started working at Zims pants. Contrary to popular belief, the black pants Zim wore were more than just leggings, though they were a spandex type material they were extremely durable, not to mention stretchy. Undoing the button and zipper he easily pulled the soft space black material down around the aliens knees.

Antennae twitched and vibrated against the pillow with a soft rubbing sound. Zims mouth opened in a light pant, Dib kissed him briefly before licking and nipping his way down Zims body. Stopping between his legs the invader shivered lightly as hot breath passed over his most sensitive region. Already the skin protecting his genitalia had softened and a slick substance leaked from the slit there.

Heat. Zims body stiffened for a moment in sensory shock at the wet mouth and tongue invading his body. Shivering slightly Zim slid a hand through Dibs hair not minding the slight sting of the damp follicles. THe flat thick muscle pressed inside him teasingly rubbing against the little bud. Within seconds a thick red appendage slipped out of the bud, fat and slick Zim gasped as it curled about itself, as if his dick sensed that the air was colder than normal.

Antennae twitched and Zim opened his eyes, unsure of when he had shut them. Dib had moved his mouth back up Zims body, pressing two long fingers inside, just under Zims dick. A moan escaped him and Zim shivered claws digging into Dibs skin with less care than earlier. Pulling the human closer, he pressed against him antennae were laid back now and a soft look painted Zims face in what Dib would describe as adorable if he hadn't known what it meant.

He pulled away just in time to avoid Irken teeth chomping down on his shoulder. Claws dug into his skin and Dib grunted as their touching moment suddenly turned aggressive. Zims eyes were a deep red and dilated, gaining a softer look on his otherwise lusty face. Zim said something in Irken under his breath, and leaned up after Dibs retreating face. Dib immediately tried to wrestle the alien back down on the bed but it was too late. Zim kicked and clawed trying to writhe out from under the human. Their tousle led to falling off the bed and onto the floor with a heavy thump. Dib was sure his sister had yelled at them to be quiet but nothing could be heard over Zims low clicks and hisses.

"Ah!" Dib touched his face, feeling blood ooze under his fingertips as Zim had just swiped at his cheek. The alien rolled them both over and straddled the human the space pants he wore having slid off one leg and now dangled limply from the other. Zims dick hadn't stopped wiggling and curling, the worm like appendage with segmenting stripes around it laid against Dibs belly spreading a bit of his wet heat.

Panting heavily Zim glared at Dib triumphantly, green arms pinning the humans shoulders to the floor. "Ah... I win haa human." Zim shivered as Dibs hands slid up green thighs, pressing slim hips down ad he ground up against him. Zim faltered, antennae shivering as his mind was driven briefly blank by the sensations. Pulling the Irken up to sit on Dibs belly for a moment he pushed down his boxers, his cock springing to life as it was freed. giving himself a couple tugs he pushed Zims hips back down again. A shiver ran through both of them as Dibs cock rubbed against Zims sensitive slit. His worm of a dick curled about and tentatively rubbed against Dibs.

Zim hissed slightly and pressed himself down a low sound coming from him as he was filled. He could feel Dib twitch and pulse inside him and the feeling was addicting. Like the black crystal powders of planet Zenogh mixed into a strong cold drink. Always high but never enough. Just too addicting.

Zim whined slightly, a purely earthian noise he had picked up, but it pulled the wanted effect from his human. Immediately dib slowly lifted Zims hips and then pushed him back down. There. The addiction. Zim moved by himself after, though Dibs hands remained on his hips, pushing him down as he thrust up from below. Zims claws dug into Dibs shoulders, Muttering and panting words from random languages he was programmed with. Vortian, Meekrob, Human, Irken, ones he couldn't recall the names of before the next came through. They were all noises of pleasure and that was all that mattered to Dib. Though he found it cute that such a simple act drove Zims wiring haywire.

he pressed Zims hips against him and ground inside the Irken, panting and groaning as his dick twitched inside his alien lover. Zim did not take the action well and nipped Dibs collarbone eyes slitting as he glared at the human. He was too out of breath to say much.

"Filthy! Ugh! Human! Why!" Zim could feel his wetness spreading, dripping down dibs cock, leaking all over the humans pelvis. Oh Irk how long had it been since their last session? Zim shuddered and then with a squeak of surprise found himself tossed onto the humans bed. Dib aws barely a half moment behind and crawled onto the twin size, pinning Zim down and pulling the aliens hips into his lap. Zim blushed, he was so exposed and weak, a single attack would render him dead in this position.

However no blows would come, except those of love. Zims mouth dropped open and a breathless moan left him as Dib pushed inside him roughly. Irken claws dug into his arm and the other hand fisted the sheets. Such an awkward position had him fumbling for grip, connection, reality. Dib panted and moaned thrusting violently into his Irken, he watched through blurry eyes as Zims face went through an array of pleasured facial expressions. From anger to lusty defenseless open mouthed submission. Surprise and fear as he couldn't grab hold of anything before Dib started moving and pure ecstasy blotted his senses then back to a shameless moaning mess of drool and a bright pink blush. Antennae were limp, twitching at every thrust.

Their motions grew in intensity as did their noises, Dib moved to lean over Zim a hand on either side of his torso. Zim thrust back with fervor, eyes lidded and unseeing, the stars of sensation clouding his sight. Dib bit his lip staring down at Zim before pressing a messy kiss against green lips. Zim keened, his body pulsing for a moment as white stars filled his mind and a hot mess spurted across his belly. Somewhere he realized his PAK was malfunctioning and beeping warnings in his brain, threatening to shut down if he didn't cease his activities immediately. Dib thrust twice more into the ever tightening heat and broke their kiss to moan his release, his face buried against Zims neck as he emptied himself.

Zims eyes went blank and his clenched fists went limp. Heavy breaths came hot from his mouth. Dib trembled slightly and then slowly pulled out, sliding over to one side and pulling the unconscious alien closer. The PAKs three main lights were lighting and dimming slowly signalling that Zim had gone into recovery mode. Dib panted against the top of Zims head, his antennae had long since gone fully limp, though it didn't mean they weren't enticing. He took one of the soft velveteen appendages into his mouth and sucked on it briefly, enjoying the sweet taste they produced after sex.

Zim hadn't moved an inch or twitched at all, which meant Dib had done him good. Grinning slightly he cuddled the alien, making sure they were both comfy before pulling the blankets over them both and clicking his blinds shut.

Eyes stared into the darkness.

Now he'd have to get a new pair of glasses.

Dammit.


End file.
